Peering Through
by Annebelle Kare
Summary: Before his death, before his captain days, before his mutiny... perhaps Hector Barbossa did have a heart. The reminents he refused to tell of the past he thought he'd never live. ...horrible summary, my apologies. Kind of alternate twists and turns here a
1. Indestructible

**A/N: Oh gracious, this is my first attempts at a fanfic, so I hope it goes well... no promises to be made, I really do not know how good of a writer I am. So... read on if you like, if not, no worries.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own the lyrics or song titles from Celtic Woman (which will be used throughout the story)**

"There was a time when I sat here across from him," the wizened pirate sighed, staring into his dirty mug, "and I said to myself, 'Joe, that man is indestructible.' "

"Amen to that," his companion, a younger ship hand nodded, downing his glass. He rubbed his forehead with stubby fingers before signaling a waitress for more rum.

It was strange how the crowded bar, filled with shouts and fists and plagued with lust and drink, could seem so quiet and so cold. Joe patted his fraying vest down for his pipe and a match. After sticking the filled tip between his teeth he glanced wearily at his friend. "Do ye happen to have a match, Fife?"

Fife searched his pockets and shook his head 'no'. "Sorry mate... I must've used the last one on that candle." The two men exchanged a mournful glance before bowing their heads again. The empty silence filled their minds just as a woman leaned over to their table. She fingered a match and struck it on Fife's coat, startling him from his blunder. Her hand delicately flew over and dipped the flame into Joe's pipe bed.

Joe glanced up at the woman and smiled sadly. "Why thank you, young miss."  
"Don't mention it," she smiled back. "You look like you could use it."  
"Truer words never spoken, missy," Joe raised his half-empty glass to her.

She leaned back in her chair and watched them intently, the dull firelight playing against her fair tinted skin. Her eyes moved between the two before she spoke. "It's not my right to intrude, but I must ask: what is bothering you two gentlemen?"

A drunkard stumbled by with a bar maid at his side and he sloshed ale over Fife. The young man shook out his blonde dreadlocks and paid no heed. "It's been a long evening, s'all. There's... someone's passed on."  
"I know how those are," she crossed her arms over her chest, peering at them with sympathy. "Was this someone close to you?"  
Joe nodded, leaning his head into his hands. "The best damn captain those seas have ever seen. And a damn good brother..."  
"Second cousin," Fife murmured, taking a cold swig from the refreshed bottle a waitress dropped to him. "But all the same... a good man he was."  
"I am sorry for your loss," the woman bowed her head to both of them in respect. "I lost somone close to me a while back."  
"Yeah?" Joe grunted. "Life's not always that easy, I suppose."  
She nodded, her cat-like stare bearing into Joe's broken face. "But there is always hope, gentlemen."  
"Nice try, madame. I am grateful, but no..." Joe whispered. A crystallic tear trickled down his leathery cheek and he didn't even try to wipe it back. It didn't matter much to him anymore if others saw him cry.

But Fife turned his eyes to her, looking her up and down softly. "Death is natural, but it doesn't make anything easier..."

The woman leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She smiled at Fife, calmly, and yet almost darkly.

"If you believe that someone as great as Hector Barbossa could die so easily, you're mad as hell."

Joe started up at the name. Fife's jaw dropped. The two men stared at her dumbstruck.

Joe was the first to notice the spidery scar crossing from her forehead down her right cheek.

"...how did you know--"  
"You said it yourself, Joe. He is indestructible..."  
"...what's your name, lass?"

_Once Upon a Time_

It was a warm evening in mid-autumn when the black-sailed ship anchored off the coast of Ireland. A sturdy longboat was slowly lowered into the crystallic waters and began to make its way to the nearby harbour.

The man with the amber-brown eyes peered into the starlit sky, watching the mists swirl off the shallow waters into the pitch darkness. He smiled softly as he stroked his nut coloured beard. "I've always loved Ireland," he murmured, leaning back. A squat man with stringy hair glanced at him. "It smells like sheep," the comrade grumbled.

"Pintel, mate, you certainly need to get out more," the pirate chuckled.

Pintel rolled his eyes as he continued rowing. "I'm just angry that we've been thrown into this again. D'ya think the captain will ever give up looking?"  
"Mate, Captain Sparrow never gives up," the amber-eyed man smiled at his friend's aggravation. "Especially not with this."  
"What is it we're looking for anyways, Hector?" A bony young man with a wooden eye glanced up from his rowing to butt in.

Hector Barbossa returned his glimmering eyes to the stars. "That, Ragetti, is between Captain Jack Sparrow and his own heart."

The boat finally drifted into the dark sands and the pirates filtered out slowly and silently.

**Thus ends chapter one. Um... more of the story in chapter two? Yes, this sounds about right, we're getting there!**


	2. Live Entertainment

**Chapter two comeith. I wrote this thing basically up 'till chapter three in a few sittings before deciding to give Fanfiction a try. So... well, yes, I suppose this is chapter two. Can you tell that I am new to this? Oh, I am terribly new to this...**

**Disclaimer again: Still own nothing of Pirates of the Caribbean, nor Celtic Woman amazingness.**

"It is impossible for the pub to be that empty," a red-haired man stammered uneasily as he rounded a corner to a large wooden building. A swinging sign in the salty breeze read _The Emerald Mug_; never a truly good name for a pub, the whole town agreed. But it did the job: supplied the drinks and kept the fire going all night. It was a favorite amongst the citizens of the little harbour and not an evening went by that it was silent.

Until now where no laughter echoed through the open windows.

"Oh it can't be empty, Finley," a young woman walking close to the man grinned. "It's never empty."

"Would you listen? There's nothing!"  
"Quit your worrying, little brother, you're just nervous."

Finley shifted a violin case uncomfortably in his pale hands. He glanced around the dark, cobbled street with cobalt blue eyes ringed with nerve. "I am not," he murmured. "It... it just looks empty, and it is our first gig, and if no one is here to listen, we might as well--"  
"Fin, for God's sake, quit acting like a woman!" His older sister growled up at him. "You'll do fine, we've done this duet for years on end, what's different about tonight?"  
"That we're doing it in front of an empty pub."  
The young woman snorted. "You're impossible," she sighed as she pushed the weather-eaten door open. "Now get in, ya git."

He scowled at her before stumbling into the dimly lit pub.

Before she followed, the sister glanced around the streets. It was unsually quiet... and yet she felt like the night was alive.

Hector pushed his back against the rock of a small building, waiting for the two people to pass. He motioned for the others behind him to stay quiet until they were gone. His eyes followed the bickering pair as they entered _The Emerald Mug_. "Queer name," he muttered under his breath before shaking his head.

"Well?" Pintel breathed out, his hand at his knife.

"Did we find it yet?" Ragetti wondered aloud.

"Shut up!" Hector hissed. The two were silent, along with the five others behind them. "And put out that lantern, we're not blind!" A man with yellowed dreadlocks spit out the candle within a glass case and once more, there was silence.

Hector stroked his beard thoughtfully again. His mind went to the orders his captain had given him. Far too vague and not enough closure... but what had to be done would be done.

_"Find it. Bring it back to me. And don't read it."_

Paranoid little bugger, the pirate thought.

"Finley! Maev! Good to see the two of yeh!" A robust, red-faced bartender stepped out from behind the counter and took the man and woman into his arms.  
"Tom, thank you for letting us come tonight," Finley sighed as Maev shot him a daggered look. "We're... very grateful that you're letting us play tonight.

"Anytime! My apologies, it is a little quiet tonight. Odd, really... but here, come in, come in! You can set up in that corner and I'll get ye something to drink. Whatcha take?"  
"Two mugs!" Maev smiled as she shoved a very green-looking Finley towards the tiny little platform. "Fin, stop being such a baby and move you feet!" She hissed into his ear.

"Piss off," Finley growled. "I haven't played the fiddle in front of anyone except the family and now--"  
"You're going to be FINE, little brother!"  
"And stop calling me 'little brother', I'm almost a foot taller than you!"  
He cried out at a sudden sharp pain as Maev stamped her heel on his foot. "Just... get... up... there."  
"FINE!"

"Ah, good evening sirs, how may I--" Tom stopped speaking as he stared at the company of men that had just entered.

The leader stood tall and almost elegantly. He clasped his hands behind his back, the folds and dust creasing over his long navy jacket. A pair of black boots made a satisfying thump across the wooden floor as he steppd over to the bartender. His light, tangled brown hair was covered by a billowing blue hair. He shook his grizzled beard and pierced the tender with a sharp amber stare.

"Table for eight, please. And bring us your best."  
"Right away, s-sir," Tom stammered, retreating.

The man and his group sauntered past the stunned Irishman. Tom instantly glided to the counter and pulled out several bottles of his best whisky. With rapid feet, he swam through the tables, placing one at each. When he reached the amer-eyed man, he hel his breath. Hector grinned at him snidely. "Thank you, good sir," he spoke with ice.

"You're welcome," Tom whispered, stumbling back.He retreated back behind the counter and slid down against the wall.

"Aiden," his voice came out in a horrified whisper as he rubbed his wrist mechanically.

"Now," Hector said to an older man at the next table, "what seems to be going on tonight?"

The man stared ahead, taking a swig of his mug. "Live entertainment."  
"Hm," Hector raised his eyebrows leaning back into his chair.

He glanced around the little room. A few empty tables were scattered about the dusty wooden floor. Aside from the old man, there were only a few other lads positioned at three tables, clustered in low talk about fishing. The lanterns were hung in corners and several candles had been lit on an ancient chandelier.

There seemed to be an underlayer of solitude in this pub; it felt like it should be filled with warmth and laughter.

Just as Pintel and Ragetti had begun to fight over the last swallow in the bottle, the strike of a high violin erupted from the front.

Hector whirled around in his seat and paused.

A tall, lanky red-haired man (who seemed rather pale at the moment) shakily began to play his fiddle. The notes wound in and out of the instrument, echoing and airy, yet skipping and bright. A bead of sweat trickled down the tip of his large, pointed nose as he tried not to stare into the crowd with his horrified blue eyes.

Poor kid, Hector smiled to himself.

_Siuil... Siuil... Siuil a run..._

Hector was startled again by the sudden voice. He moved his eyes from the violinist to the smaller figure stepping towards the platform.

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin..._

"What language is--"  
"Shaddup!"

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom..._

The violinst's shoulders slowly relaxed and he began to play clearer and more powerfully.

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan..._

Hector leaned forward in his chair and began to stroke his beard as Maev stepped up in front of the small crowd.

_I wish I was on yonder hill __  
__'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill, __  
__And every tear would turn a mill __  
__I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel __  
__I'll sell my only spinning wheel_

_To buy my love a sword of steel..._

The pirate was taken aback, this he would not deny. For years, the only singing he had heard was that of the barmaids in Tortuga, the crewmen during work, or Captain Sparrow when he was particularily drunk. But now he sat there and listened to the woman sing with perhaps the purest voice he had ever known.

_Siuil, Siuil. Siuil a run_

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin_

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan_

Her Gaelic was perfectly spoken and clean, as all Irish dwellers speak. He found his amber eyes fixed on her as she sung. A mass of thick black hair tumbled down past her back, rippling with soft curls. She barely passed her brother's shoulder and Hector had to lean forward so that she didn't disappear behind the man sitting in front of him. The candlelight of the room danced across her fair skin nicely, spotting the sprinkling freckles along her heart-shaped face.

_I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red __  
__And 'round the world I'll beg my bread_

_Until my parents shall wish me dead..._

The violin began to pick up again and Finley began to move around a little more, feeling the old steps his mother had taught them kicking in. A smile crossed his face as he watched Maev move with him. She sent him a little smirk and continued to sing the Gaelic chorus.

_Siuil, Siuil. Siuil a run_

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin_

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom_

By now, the two were spiraling around the little platform. Maev had pulled up her skirts and petticoat, allowing her feet to dance about, following Finley's own step. The brother and sister felt little fear now as the roots of their old family began to burn brightly in their performance.

_Siuil, Siuil. Siuil a run_

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin_

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh liom_

Maev spun around, her skirts swirling about her dainty feet. She came to a halt and Finley suddenly stopped playing. She parted her lips for the final verse...

...and then she caught sight of the pirate with amber-brown eyes.

Hector bore into her wide eyes, painted with the gray mists that had swirled across the waters of the harbour.

Maev had never seen such hard, cold eyes before... nor had she ever been so entranced by such a stare...

Finley held his breath, the nerve returning to his eyes as he glanced at his sister. Why isn't she singing!

_...Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan..._

She finished softly and lowered her head to the rippling applause through the pub.

**A/N: It's 12:45 am, why am I still here? Ah, 'tis right, I'm starting to try to get the hang of this little ditty. Heh.**


	3. Lovely Family

**A/N: It's gonna take a long time for me to get used to editing and formatting everything, I'll warn you. I'm working on it, though! Just keep trekking along...**

**Still own nothing except for what my mind creates.**

"Alas, good travellers, our time comes to a close!" Maev spoke cheerily, her cheeks flushed as she took a downing sip from her second mug. The pub was now nearly filled, the glowing faces swimming with laughter and delight. A groan swam through the Irishmen and sailors as Finley shrugged his shoulders sadly. Maev glanced at him smiling. He was flushed like her and was finally opening up to the crowd. His violin sang beautifully and he was not ready to leave. "But good sister!" He feigned a whine as he leaned on her shoulder. "I think we can give these fine folk one more song. Don't you?"

Her gray eyes glittered as she saw the spark in his cobalt blue stare. "Why... what did you have in mind?"

"Let me entertain them, you've had the spotlight for ages!" Finley pulled back and shouldered his violin and struck up a sliding A to a B. The fiddling tune poured through the mapled wood of the violin's F-holes as Finley began to step around the platform. Maev took the cue and gently sat down on a nearby chair and pulled a pair of spoons from her pocket.

Finley, though he rarely showed it, was indeed an Irishman. Not because he drank heavily (he usually passed out after three mugs), nor that he had the red hair. Finley was an Irishman because he could feel the old fiddle tunes in his bones and blood. The violin was his closest companion and he drank its heavy wine with eagerness.

The song he had begun to play was famed. 'The Butterfly.'

The slow melody suddenly picked up into another reel and Maev began to play the beat softly on the silver spoons in her hand. Both Fionn children knew the song well and both enjoyed the bliss that the music left upon them. Finley began to step around again, accepting the rhythmed claps from the crowd. His feet danced around the platform again as he picked up the third reel and his blue eyes flew to his sister, motioning for her to join him. Maev nodded and leapt from the chair, following his pattern with the spoons still clicking. A shout of happiness erupted from the pub and soon several other men had joined in the traditional Irish steps.

It took all his preserved stance to keep from joining. Hector had already shot a glare at Ragetti when he began to clap along. But the pirate could not deny his longing to join in the entertainment. He was entranced by the brother and sister, the light playing against the boy's crimson hair and the magic of his music. And the girl, the pure little soprano...

Hector shook his head and pushed his mug aside. Clear your thoughts, Barbossa, he thought. We have to find the map...

He chewed on his lip when he caught his stare wandering towards the woman's gray eyes as the two leapt to the final note.

"Thank you!" Finley smiled wide to the thundering cheers breaking through the pub.

"And God keep Ireland!" Maev laughed, twirling around Finley.

"They've got pretty sounds," Ragetti murmured as the two walked through the tables.

"Definitely better than Jack's singing," Pintel chuckled under his breath.

"Shut up, you two!" Hector hissed.

His heart skipped suddenly as the siblings stepped past his table. The woman's wool skirt floated past him, grazing his boot.

Her eyes grazed down into his for a brief moment before looking away hurriedly.

_Later..._

"Maev, you were right, that was amazing! It was... it was fantastic! We should do this more often!" Finley laughed in the street 20 minutes later. He swung his violin case lightly in his hand, still dancing about as the cobblestones turned to a dirt path. Maev stared at him. "God's love, Fin, two hours ago I had to pry you off of the door, now look at you." She mumbled, walking ahead of him to the quaint little cottage on the right. A shimmering lantern danced in the front window and the sound of a woman humming filtered gently into the night breeze.

"Mam! Da! We're home!" Finley burst through the little door, cheeks burning bright.

"Darlings!" A tiny woman with silvering black hair stepped in from the left. She rubbed her hands over her plump middle as she reached up to kiss her son and then her daughter. Her eyes glowed with a shimmering blue. "And how was it?"  
Maev snorted. "Ask the master fiddler here, mam."  
"It was wonderful, they loved us!" Finley smiled, setting his violin down. "Do we have any more ale?"  
"You've had two mugs tonight, Fin, you're fine," Maev sighed as she walked into the tiny kitchen. She nearly bumped into her father who walked in at the sound of their voices. "And here's my lass!" The nearly white-haired man scooped his daughter into a tight hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Well, keep nothing from me, how was your first?"

Maev smiled and sat down, waiting for her mother and Finley to follow. The family was seated and immediately the night flowed off their tongues.

"And my violin never went out of tune--"  
"--cheered so loudly after Danny Boy--"  
"--Not even Phillip could top that!--"

"Were there many people?" Their father cut in after a while.

"Aiden!" Their mother chided. "Let them speak!"  
"Well, the crowd just kept getting bigger--"  
"--remember those sailor blokes?--"

Their father cut in with a wave of his hand suddenly, his misted gray eyes pausing. "Sailor blokes?"

Maev felt a heat cross her face. "Yes, there were about a handful of men who looked like they'd just blown in from the ocean."  
"Smelled like it too," Finley added in.

Aiden Fionn's brow furrowed. "What'd they look like?"

Maev cocked her head. "Why?"

_Meanwhile..._

There was a rustling beneath the bushes in the lantern-lit window as Hector stepped back. He shook out his stiff knees silently; he was getting too old for crouching these days. His fingers immediately began to stroke the ragged brown beard on his chin as he peered into the window one more time.

What a lovely little family, he thought. Two talented children, busy mother, inquisitive father, and a nice home to top it off.

You've done well with your life, Aiden.

There was no mistaking the fear that passed the father's eyes when Finley brought up their party, Hector knew that look all too well. He smiled and began to make his way down the harbour.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

_Back on the Ship_

The moon mirrored of the glassy waters of the harbour as Captain Jack swung his boots onto his desk. Just as he had tipped his hat over his eyes and was ready to sink into a rum-filled dream, the door of his cabin swung open. "FINLAND!" Jack roared spontaneously as he toppled out of his chair from surprise.

"Captain Sparrow!" Pintel walked in, followed by Ragetti. They both saluted him foolishly before waiting for him to speak.

Jack peered up from behind his desk, the kohl smearing over his cheeks and his ebony brown eyes. "...what have I told you buggers about the door being closed at this time...?" The two pirates paused. Ragetti began to fiddle with his eye before speaking up: "That we are not supposed to bother you at this hour or so help us God we'll be thrown to the locker of Davey Jones?"

Jack glared at the two. "And what precisely are ye two doing now?"  
Pintel smiled stupidly and nervously as he backed out of the room. "Sorry, Cap'n..."  
"Next time..." Jack growled, "KNOCK!"

Both the pirates instantly scurried out of the room.

Jack stood up shakily, his head swimming. He swayed too and fro, nearly losing his hat. That must've been stronger rum than I thought, he pondered, plopping down on his chair. "Now, where was I..." he mumbled as he leaned back and tipped his hat over his eyes.

There was a sudden loud, sharp knocking at the door.

"DEVIL BE WITH YOU!" Jack thundered to the door, nearly ripping it off his hinges. "I outta gut you both and string yeh by your innards to the high mast, NOW WHAT DO YOU--"

Hector Barbossa stood serenely and poised. "Good evening, Jack."  
The captain lowered his hands and he smiled toothily. "Ah, me first mate... come in, come in, care for some rum?"

Hector shook his head, taking off his hat as he entered and sat down in his usual chair across from the fine maple desk. "I suppose the blighters forgot your rule then, eh?"  
"There's no hope for those two... Pastachio and Rufus or whatever..."  
"Er, Pintel and Ragetti, sir," Hector grinned.

"Well, never mind them!" Jack took his seat swiftly, pushing a dirty lock of dark hair from his burning eyes. "On to pressing matters: Did you...?"  
Hector nodded. "Though, not the map, persé."  
Jack moaned and leaned back, rubbing his temples. "Hector... I told you to FIND the map, not the map, persé-"  
"I found you one better, sir."

The captain paused and stared at his first mate. "What are you getting at?"  
Hector smiled and reached for an apple from the little bowl at Jack's left. "Just a question, captain... do ye happen to remember Aiden Fionn?"  
Jack's darkened eyes lit up and he twirled his braided beard. "What about good ol' White-Eye?"  
Hector stared at the ceiling to mask his annoyance. "Do ye happen to remember WHAT White-Eye possessed right before he left?"  
Something sparked within the pirate's eyes. "And you're saying... he lives just in that little town? Right there? I could literally fire my pistol and there would be a chance it would his his house?"  
"Well, you're quite out of range... but yes, I suppose."  
"So he is IN that very town?"  
"Yes..."

Jack grinned. "When's the last time we had a good ol' chat with Aiden?"

**The Insanity ensues... my mind is that of an enigma.**


	4. Apples

_The Next Morning_

As the sun began to peek over the shingled buildings, Maev slipped out of the little cottage and began to walk into town. She glanced back at all the other little houses in a little line, spiraling up around the deep emerald hill. Finley was sound asleep, his snores just audible from the open window. And it was Saturday, so her parents were still deep in dreams. Maev could never sleep terribly late, no matter how late she'd been out the night before.

She shifted her basket to her other hand as she walked quietly down the path. The shops were just beginning to open and their family had not had fresh apples in quite some time. Maev yawned deeply, pushing a lock of hair from her face. A cool breeze wandered between the buildings and tugged at her thick skirt. Her face was still flushed from last night and she patted down the gray fabrics she wore to keep them from flying too much.

"Good morning, Maev!" A bright voice caught her ear and she looked over.

"Ah, good morrow, Alannah!" She smiled as a pretty blonde-haired woman hurried over to her. Her eyes were the same hue of the sky at that moment, a fair periwinkle from the lighted sun rays. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it to your gig last night; Braden was under the weather."  
"Oh dear, again? Poor lad..."  
"He's doing much better, his father made him a tottie... I think that just about cures anything. But please! Do tell me how it went!"

Maev smiled at her friend as they walked along the little cobbled road now as she recalled the previous evening. The young woman quite enjoyed Alannah's company. She was nearly ten years older and already had a young son, but the two kept good conversation and had been close for many years. Alannah would stop now and again just to look at the fresh breads or to ask for advice on which herbs to pick out, whereas Maev would be infatuated with the little flower vendors. It was customary for all the town to see the young women strolling about slowly for hours on end in the market, never staying still.

"...and by that time, I swear Finley was drunk because he actually wanted to play a solo."  
"Hah! That certainly sounds like it. I'll bet--"  
"Alannah! Maev!"

The friends paused to let out a stifled groan. Maev was the first to turn and paste on a smile. "Why hallo, Deirdre!"

Deirdre, a particularily slim woman with thick coppery hair sprinted towards them, hoisting her skirts just a little too high. "Darlings!" She crooned, towering over Maev. "I'm so happy I caught you, it's just preposterous to do shopping alone and I figured it would be just grande to do it with you two!"

Alannah and Maev exchanged a knowing look before the oldest spoke: "You know you're always

welcome to join us."

"Delightful!" Deirdre nudged her way between the two and began to go off on her unstopping speech. "Maev, love, I heard you and your brother did divinely last night! I, of course, couldn't make it, I was out with Connor-- you both know him, right? Handsome fellow, really, perfect straight teeth. But he's a little tall for me... anyways, we were out at an inn, watching a duo of fiddlers who came from Scotland-- can you believe it? Foreign music! It was simply exotic!-- Anyways, we were sitting there and-- Oh, good morrow, Daley!" Deirdre paused to smile a flirtacious, dimpled grin at the local butcher, an attractive young man with a narrow jaw. He paused and nodded to the two women, smiling particularly at Maev. The black-haired girl returned his smile before looking down. Alannah nudged her with a grin and she felt a blush growing in her cheeks. "He's so nice, but he smells," The red-head sighed. "Anyways, where was I? Oh yes! Well, after we were leaving-- he walked me home, what a gentleman, you know?-- and a man came running out of nowhere. He was terribly mad, he was yelling something about seeing black sails on the water and--"

"Black sails?" Alannah looked at Deidre, intrigued now. "You mean like--"  
"Exactly! He was shouting like a lunatic: 'Pirates! Pirates on our shores!' Of course, we haven't seen any pirates in years, but he insisted!"

Maev felt her mind go back to the previous night and the interesting crowd that had turned up. Most of them looked as if they hadn't bathed in weeks (her mother would have died on the spot), and all were dressed so strangely.

She drifted to the one with the dark, amber-brown eyes and she felt her face burn.

"Maev? You alright, you look flushed," Alannah spoke up suddenly, touching her friend's shoulder. "What?" Maev looked up. "Oh, nothing, I'm--"  
"Oh, she must be thinking about that butcher, he seemed to look at you quite nicely!" Deidre said almost sharply.

"No! It's just... pirates, you know, dark subject and-- Oh! Those look like some nice apples!" The young woman quickly broke away from the other two, ignoring the curious look from Alannah and the jealous look from Deidre.

"Good morn, madame, what can I do for you?" The vendor smiled kindly at her, rubbing his hands together. Maev returned the smile, though perplexed that people were calling her madame now. 19 isn't that old, is it? she thought. "I would love to purchase a bushel of apples, sir."  
"Certainly! Go right ahead and pick them out," he nodded before turning to the next customer behind her. She faintly heard the voices of Alannah and Deidre calling to her, but she ignored them for a moment as she selected a mix of reds and greens. Her family loved apples and her mother made some of the best apple bread. She handed her money to the vendor and thanked him. With her now full basket, she turned to meet her company.

"MAEV!" Alannah shouted.

Maev glanced at her friend and suddenly ran into the person behind her. Startled from the impact, she tumbled to the ground and her basket went flying.

"Oh God!" She breathed out, shoving her skirts down over her legs. "I am so sorry, I didn't--"  
"It's quite alright, miss." The man leaned down and offered her his hand.

Maev looked up and nearly fell back to be greeted by the stare of the amber-eyed man from last night.

He smiled down at her and pushed his hand to her again. "Let me help you up," he spoke in a low, raspy voice. She nodded and took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright, miss? You're not hurt?" She nodded again.

He was still holding her hand and she quickly pulled it back and dusted herself off. "Oh!" She looked down and saw her basket overturned and all of the apple scattered around. All dusty and bruised, no doubt. "My apples..." she whispered stupidly.

"Excuse me," the man peeked up from below his large-brimmed hat to the vendor, "another bushel of apples for the lady." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins and dropped them in the man's hand.

"Oh really, sir, you don't--"  
"No, no, it was my fault," he smiled down at her. "And besides, I would feel horrible if you didn't get your apples. They are quite delicious, after all."  
She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Yes, they are, but really, let me pay you back, it's--"  
"I will hear no more of it, miss...?" He gave her a questioning look as he handed her a fresh basket.

She took in, her fingers brushing against his and she breathed in sharply. "Maev," she spoke quietly.

"Maev," he spoke the name to himself, stepping away from the vendor. He touched her arm to have her follow him. She jumped a little, clutching her basket tighter. "I'm Hector. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Maev."  
"And you, Hector." She smiled shakily. "You were in the pub last night, weren't--"

"MAEV!" Alannah suddenly ran up to her and took her arm. "Are you alright? We saw you fall!" She cast a wary eye on Hector, looking him up and down. The hat did nothing but caution for her. "Come, I need to go to the fish quarters," she spoke hurriedly, drawing her friend away.

"Thank you, Hector!" Maev called over her shoulder, smiling again. He tipped his hat to her. "Until next, miss," he crooned.

Hector chuckled at the glare the blonde-haired woman cast him as he picked up a fallen apple and bit into it. "Women," he muttered.

"Dear God!" Deirdre gasped, grabbing Maev from Alannah. "Darling, are you alright?"  
"Of course I am!" Maev scowled, ripping her arm back. "Why wouldn't I be? It was just a tumble, happens all the--"  
"Not that!" Deirdre spoke harshly. "That man! Didn't you think he looked like a--"  
"Oh, God's love, you and your pirates!" Maev rolled her eyes. "This town hasn't seen pirates in years, you said so yourself! He's just one of those eccentrics with a big hat! He was quite kind, actually!"  
"But, the black sails--"  
"You said it yourself, too, he sounded like a madman!"  
"Maev," Alannah spoke in a hushed voice, "you can't deny that he... well... LOOKS a little like a pirate..."  
"Would a pirate buy me another bushel of apples, Alannah?" Maev raised a dark eyebrow.

"...no."  
"Then let's have no more talk of pirates! You said you wanted to buy some fish? Tom told me of a really good fisherman who just came..." Maev trailed off, linking her arm with Alannah, ignoring Deirdre. The two walked down the road, followed closely by the flitting red-head.

Maev glanced over her shoulder at the apple stand. She felt her eyes lighten when she saw Hector nod at her again.


	5. If you please

_That evening_

The sun had set only moments ago when Finley came trudging in through the back door. Maev glanced up at him from the stove and burst into laughter.

The young man growled at her and wiped the mud caking his eyes. "Don't even ask," he warned as she walked slowly through the little room and grabbed a rag.

"I think I'm going to have to," Maev grinned mischievously. "What happened to you, lose a fight with Ferdinand?"  
"I am telling you, that little bugger is going to be the death of us all!" Finley groaned in agitation. He paused and suddenly spit a clump of cottony wool out into his hand. "And he sheds like the devil."

Maev stepped over and shooed him away from a chair he was about to sit in. "Don't even think of sitting anywhere until you're cleaned off, Fin. I'll have your head."  
"Oi, look who's been turned into the housewife overnight!"  
"I'm only the housewife's minion; Mam will have the rest of you in the stew tomorrow night," Maev hissed, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I hate when you do that stupid eyebrow thing," Finley muttered as he made his way to his room.

"Get going, LITTLE BROTHER!" Maev called after him. "Or I'll summon the dastardly Ferdinand to finish you off!"  
"Piss off!"

"Hey now," Aiden suddenly entered the room, wiping his hands on his pants, "none of that language! And Finley?"  
"Yes da?"  
"You didn't get all of the sheep back in the barn; Ferdinand is still there."

Maev stuck her tongue out at Finley as he growled and went back outside. The man gave her a very rude gesture which resulted in his father hitting him over the head with a wooden spoon.

"That boy," Aiden sighed, kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Your mam will be having supper at Alannah's tonight. Her husband stopped by; they think Braden may have something worse than a head cold."  
"Poor kid," Maev said aloud, stirring the stew on the little oven. "Alannah mentioned he wasn't doing well."  
"Yes... You know, Blair mentioned that Deirdre said something about you having a tumble at the market today?"

Maev pursed her mouth and glared at the bubbling stew. "That girl does not know how to hold her tongue--"

"Maev, she said a stranger helped you up," Aiden spoke in a concerned voice now. "Who was he--"

The young woman held back a laugh again. Leave it to her father to always play his role: the father. Tending to the farm, supporting the family... and keeping the men away from his daughter.

"Oh, I don't know, someone new to town. A little bit of an eccentric, but he was very kind and bought me a new bushel of apples." Maev stopped talking and took the stew off the oven. "Go call Finley, da, supper is ready. I'll get the table set." She ignored her father's look and hurried around to set three bowls and glasses.

"Maev--" He spoke with annoyance.

"Call him while it's still warm!" Maev protested. She said nothing more until she knew he was gone.

"Hector..." the name was caught in her throat.

_Meanwhile..._

Off the shores of the harbour, several longboats drifted silently onto the shores. The amber-eyed pirate swiftly stepped off into the dark sands and began to move.

The shadows of the pirates flickered off the streets and the roads as the company made its way to the solitary cottage.

"Get ready, boys..."

_"In the name of the_ _father, the son, and the holy--"_

There was a sudden loud knocking the door. The three Fionns jumped. "Who on earth could that be?" Finley pondered as he leaned towards the little kitchen window. "God's love, there are those weird eccentrics from last night, Maev!"  
"Eccentrics?" Aiden stood up and looked out the window.

Maev had always known her father to be a stubborn Irishman. With his rough voice and his unnerving words, he never showed an ounce of weakness. A strong aura will get you through life, he would say.

His face drained to a deathly alabaster. Maev felt her heart skip.

Aiden turned to his children. "Listen, both of you," he spoke in a low, shaking voice. Now both the son and daughter were concerned. The gray in his eyes had lightened, almost to white. "I want you two to go and hide in the barn. No matter what. If something happens... then run. But for now... hide in the barn."  
"Da, what are you--"  
"Do as I say!" Aiden nearly roared. Finley stopped and rose and began to walk towards the door. He clenched his fists as he did, the uneasiness returning to his eyes.

Just as Maev stood up, Aiden took her arm. "Take this," he whispered into her ear, placing an old piece of parchment in her hand. She looked at him in confusion and raised her hand. He stopped her. "Don't let anyone see it, Maev. No matter what."  
"What is going--"  
"Please, Maev!" Her father pleaded. "Just go!" He gave her a swift push and she broke out of the door and took off for the barn.

She knew only one place that no one would ever find the parchment and as much as she hated to do it, her father's terrified eyes were now burned into her mind.

She quickly shoved the old paper down the front of her dress. "Modesty my ass," she muttered.

_Yo ho_

"Well well well, look who it is..." Hector Barbossa stepped into the little house towards Aiden. The Father stood his ground firmly, clenching his fists at his side.

"Can I help you, gentlemen--"  
"Cut the chit-chat, White-eye," a pirate with long black hair stepped up beside Hector. "No more games this time."

"...it's been a while, Hector."

Hector nodded. "So it has, Aiden... so it has..."  
"...what do you want?"

Hector held out his hand. "The map, please. And then we can all go quietly."  
Aiden held up his hands. "You think I still have that thing? Traded it years ago for a nice price. I'm retired, I don't need--"

Hector grabbed his neck and shoved him against the wall. Aiden grunted in pain as the pirate bore down into his face. "No more games, White-Eye. The map, if you please..."  
Aiden stared into Hector's amber-brown eyes, feeling something warm trickle down the back of his head. He bit his lip.

"I..."  
"You...?" Hector tightened his grip on his throat before glancing into the kitchen. He eyes the three bowls of stew, still cooling off at the little wooden table.

A smile melted across his face. "Where are your children, Aiden?"

The father's face paled.

_Meanwhile..._

Inside the looming barn, tucked deep into the hay pile, Finley and Maev curled up silently, listening. Now and again, the brother would peer out the little crack of the wall towards the cottage. "Nothing," he whispered.

Maev folded her arms over her knees. "We're going to smell like sheep and hay for weeks now."  
"Maev, we own a sheep farm, don't we always?"  
"...well, you do at least."  
"I swear, if there wasn't something going on right now, I'd--"

There was a sudden crash outside. Both children jumped and began kicking each other to get the peephole. Finley brought his elbow down on Maev's forehead and while she rubbed it and cursed him violently, he looked outside.

"God's love..." he gasped.  
"What is it!"  
"...the cottage is on fire."  
"WHAT!" She shoved him out of the way and looked through. "DA!" She covered her mouth to muffle a scream. "I'm going for him!"  
"Don't even think about it!" Finley grabbed her back and held her against the wall under the hay. "He told us to stay here no matter what!"  
"No, he said if something bad happens to run! And I am going to run to the cottage."  
"Maev, damnnit, he's doing it for our own--"

The barn door was swiftly thrown open. Finley and Maev bit their lips and clung to each other in the hay. There was an eerie silence between them as the pirates filtered in slowly.

"Children..." one of them purred icily. "Oh, little children, where are you?"

Finley's eyes widened and he glanced at Maev. The man was stout and had stringy hair, just like one of them last night. He was followed by a lanky young man with a wooden eye.

"I dunno, Pintel, all I sees is hays and sheep dirt--"  
"Then go POKE the hay, you idiot!" Pintel growled at Ragetti. "Or better yet..." he smiled, raising his lantern, "burn the hay."  
"No!" Finley leapt out from the hay, pushing Maev farther in. "I'm here!"  
"Look, it's the little blighter from last night!" Ragetti grinned. "Play us something, blighter!"  
"Shut tup, you idiot!" Pintel roared at him before turning to Finley. "Where's your sister, litte boy?"  
Finley shook his head. "Sister? What sister, I don't have a sister!" He quietly nudged his foot at Maev, pointing his toe towards the little door behind the hay pile.

Maev nearly turned to it but then saw something even better.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy," Pintel stepped forward. "Your father sang like a bird and told us exactly where you two were. Here. In the barn. Now kindly step aside so we can coax your sister out."  
Finley stepped forward. "We've done nothing to you."

"I know that, idiot," Pintel grinned. "But you have something that belongs to our captain." Slowly, he took out his pistol and aimed it at the young man. Finley's eyes popped open and his lip quivered.

"The map, if you please--"

"RUN FINLEY!"

There was a woosh as a pitchfork smacked into Pintel's head soundly. His eyes rolled up into his head and he toppled to the floor. Maev whirled the pitchfork around on Ragetti. "...parlay?"

"They're French, Finley, RUN!' Maev screamed, whirling the pitchfork into Ragetti's side. He gave a groan and toppled over as well.

She glanced out the large door and was horrified to see the ominous figures with lamps thundering towards her, shouting.

"MAEV!" Finley shouted, opening the back door. Maev gripped the pitchfork tightly and followed her brother out.

The children sprinted across the field, leaping over the sheep fence and starting up the hill. Finley's long, lean legs carried him swiftly and steadily, but soon Maev began to fall behind. Her chest burned and she dropped the pitchfork. She touched her chest quickly to make sure the map was still there.

She felt only the fabric.

"Damnnit!" She cursed under her breath as she turned back and began running towards the sheep pen. Her eyes scanned the dark ground. "Where are you!"

There was a scrap of old parchment sticking up from a pile of rocks. Her heart steadied and she ripped it out and stuffed it down her dress again.

Suddenly, a sharp pain engulfed her head. Maev crumbled to the ground and slipped into darkness.


	6. Do as I say

**It's been a while. Call it summer camp, summer reading, and summer writer's block. Can't say I'll be perfect and on time for updating, but we'll see… school starts soon, again, but when I get an idea, I'll try hard!**

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing except m characters.**

Perhaps it was the pounding in her head. Or maybe it was the slow rocking of the room that willed Maev to open her eyes. Whatever the reason, the young woman began to stir and woke slowly.

It was nighttime. The little room bleared into focus with surprising ease. Moonlight poured in through the small window of the fine black maple wall. The light danced across the hard floor and several desks lining the walls. A small cot sat in the corner, the moth eaten wool blanket rumpled against the sheet. There was a smoking candle atop a round table in the very center. Abruptly, a fine jar of ink slid across the wood and smashed to the floor.

Maev was shaken by the crash and sat upright in an instant. She no longer stared around the room in a dazed confusion but now in stark panic. Her hear sped up as she began to shake.

She tried to stand but instantly toppled back into the wall. Her lip quivered and she wrapped her arms around her knees. A burning sensation erupted in the back of her head and her fingers tentatively reached back. Crusts of red scattered from her hair to her hand. Maev blinked rapidly, the evening suddenly coming back to her thoughts. Without thinking, she touched her chest, beneath her dress and could feel the parchment pressed against her skin. She continued to shake and stared around the room again.

"Awake, are we?"

She jumped at the voice and felt a fear travel down her spine. Her eyes turned to the corner and she was petrified to see a figure standing in the shadows.

Captain Jack Sparrow stepped forward, his boots making a satisfying click against the wood. His golden teeth glinted in the moonlight through his calm smile. The man reached up and stroked his braided beard for a moment, eyeing the girl up and down from her fetal position. A subtle warmth erupted through him. "Tell me," he purred, coming to a halt above her, his near black eyes burning into her face, "are you frightened?"

Maev felt herself nod without knowing.

"Then this will make things a little easier," Jack grinned as he swooped down to her height. She recoiled back against the wall, face paling. He chuckled. "Now, let's have none of that, love," his breath was warm against her face, a hint of rum mingled with salty air. "You have nothing to be afraid of, just as long as you do what Captain Jack tells you to do. Savvy?"

She nodded softly.

"I'd prefer to hear you say it."

"…Yes…" her voice came out in a cracked whisper.

"Excellent," Jack clapped his hands together before leaning in to face her even more. "Now, first thing's first… I am Captain Jack Sparrow, welcome to my humble abides. If you want to make it out of this predicament you've found yourself in with ease, you will do everything I say. You will speak when I say you will speak; you will walk when I say you will walk; you will give me what I want when I say you will give me what I want. Is that perfectly understandable? You may say so if it is."

"Yes…" Maev whispered again, biting back the tears welling in her slate gray eyes.

"Wonderful, you and I are going to get along just fine, sweetheart," Jack purred, raising his eyebrows in a dark manner. "Moving on… I never caught your name. What is it?"

"Maev," the young woman spoke smoothly, yet hoarsely.

"Ah, an Irish name for an Irish lass… delightful. Well, Maev, now that we have all of the fine details out of the way, would you kindly stand up and remove your dress?"

Maev froze against the wall, her arms a vice grip against her knees, her eyes wide with fear. Jack felt it coarse through her body and sighed. "Why are you women always so afraid to strip down for a man…" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up sharply to her feet. She was shivering again. "I asked you to remove your dress, Maev. I thought you were clear on what I told you to do. Of course, we can always do this the hard way, too…" He pushed her against the wall again, his nose just grazing her own. The pirate's hands traveled down her shoulders and towards her waist. The woman stared at him in horror, her breathing rapid and swift.

"Please…" she whispered softly, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Oh, is that what you're afraid of!" Jack threw back his head and laughed. "No, no, love, you've got it all wrong… never the first night," he ended with a darker tone. "No, it is simply this… you've got something that I want. Rather badly in fact. And while I have patience and some aspects of a gentleman, I can only be pushed so far."

Her eyes flickered away from his face for an instant.

"Now, missy… give me the map."

"…what?"

Both Jack and Maev jumped when the door opened suddenly. The room pitched again and Maev nearly fell to the floor if Jack had not still been holding her. Her stare went to the door and she gasped.

"Captain, there's a problem at the helm," Hector Barbossa spoke smoothly and simply. "Your presence is greatly requested."

Jack rolled his eyes and half growled. He tore his arms from Maev and stepped back. "We'll have another chat soon, Maev," he winked at her. "Remember… you have nothing to be afraid of." With that, he turned on his heel and sauntered out the door, nodding at his comrade.

Once the captain was assuredly gone, Hector closed the door and turned his eyes to the woman.

Maev slid down against the wall and curled up again, starting at him with terror. It sent an ache through the man.

Hector stepped forward. She flinched back. He stood over her and offered his hand to her. Maev bit her lip and grudgingly accepted and he slowly pulled her to her feet. A calm wash spilled over his face as he looked down into her face. "It is probably futile to ask," he started softly, "but are you alright?"

Maev only stared at him. He nodded in understanding. "Let me try again. How is your head?" She looked at him in puzzlement and touched the back of her head again. Hector stepped around her and took her head softly in his hand. She winced, not in pain. He pulled back and simply looked. "Well, the bleeding stopped. That's a good sign, aye?"

Maev glanced over her shoulder at him. "What the hell is going on?" She choked out, half in fear and half in resentment.

Hector sighed and ran his fingers down his light brown beard.

"There's no easy way to go about this, so I guess I'll just say it: You have something that the Captain wants. Rather, your father had it. But right now, you have it and we had no choice but to take you when you resisted with your brother. You were hit on the head and taken aboard the ship and now--"

"WHAT!" Maev whirled around and gaped at him. "Ship!"

"The… Black Pearl, to be exact. You're lucky Jack was in a rarely decent mood and didn't just check you the first day, but--"

Maev stumbled back and flew to the window. The tears overflowed as she stared at the onyx black waters, thundering against the ship. Another jolt sent her swaying to the side and she nearly toppled back to the floor. Hector was at her side in an instant as he caught her, but Maev jerked back, grabbing the table behind her for support. "How long have I been on this ship!"

Hector stared at her as blankly as possible. "…about three days."

Maev felt her hands slip along the table and her stomach began to churn. Her mind flitted back to her house, her family, to the parchment and to his golden brown eyes. "…where is my family?" She finally croaked out.

"To my knowledge, they will most likely be trying to rebuild the cottage now. Or knowing White Eye, they could possibly be trying to find a ship and--"

"White Eye! Ship! What are you talking about!" Maev groaned in defeated confusion. Her gray eyes paled over as she watched the pirate before her, trying to come up with an answer. The fear and anguish began to filter slowly into a subtle anger. Hector leapt back as Maev suddenly sprang at him.

"You BASTARD!" She screamed, pounding her fists into his chest. He held her tightly, starting quietly into her face. "You're all bastards! Why did you have to choose OUR family! Why did you have to do that!"

"Maev, please, let me explain--"

"I want to go HOME, let me explain THAT to you!" She broke in, continuing to strike him as hard as she could. "I don't have ANYTHING of yours! You took me away from what was MINE. You're a monster, you all are, you're filth, you're devils. I hate you, I HATE YOU!" The woman screamed louder than she had ever done in her life. She did not even realize the tears pouring down her pale cheeks. "I… I want my mum… I want to go hom…!" Slowly, the rage began to break. She continued beating against him weakly before slipping down to her knees. Hector followed, keeping a firm grip on her arms, his face blank and expressionless.

He stared at her, the tears pooling at her pointed chin, her eyes reddening against the overcast gray. He rose and left her curled into herself, crying.

"…I'm sorry," was all he could say as he strode to the door and walked out swiftly.

Maev toppled over, her arms around her knees again, the pain in her heart as she faintly heard the whispers of Finley's violin.

**A/N: Well, there we go, I think we can establish that she's not very happy in her abides, eh? Let's see what else is to come soon…**


	7. An Accord

**I return with another chapter. I hope if you read this, you're enjoying it. It's not terribly good, but it's there for now. I have a Geoffrey Rush fettish, so any character he plays in a film is usually portrayed as best as can be… sort of. Yeeeeah.**

**Oh! And thank you so much to my two lovely reviewers! It made me smile to read your words, and I will truly try to keep writing and, as hard as it is, get Barbossa back into character. Heh… wait till later on.**

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing but my own characters.**

Another morning had dawned, a noon sun had drifted and all too soon, Maev found herself immersed into the darkness of a night at sea. Her legs were cramped and her arms were sore, but the woman had barely moved. She lay in the middle of the floor, under the table, curled and silent.

The tears continued for a few hours the first night, but one can only cry so much. Maev entered the chilled numb as she bleakly welcomed her fourth day on the water. Outside the little room, she had listened to the crew, she assumed, going about their business. Their voices were many, gruff and sharp, deep and bellowing. Occasionally, the sound of Captain Jack Sparrow echoed through the door and her skin crawled. Or Hector's words would be close by; a chill would engulf her.

She waited, staring at the door blindly. No one had entered; the door was only opened a crack once, to set a plate of food down. It remained by the entrance untouched and cold. Her stomach growled and begged for food, but she couldn't move.

Strange… she barely thought during the day, but when she did, it was always to Jack's words…

"_Give me the map."_

And while at first she was certain she had no idea what he meant, Maev suddenly realized that she had never looked at the paper her father had thrust into her hand hurriedly.

As the sky turned to a chilled onyx, Maev finally uncurled her listless fingers and reached into her dress to pull out the parchment.

Hands shaking, she unfolded it and felt her heart drop. A breath escaped her mouth as she stared in awe at the detailed map.

Any words were foreign, written in a language that she did not recognize. But the pictures were incredibly easy to understand. Some island, or piece of land, sketched defiantly in blacks, golds, reds and blues. Her finger traced along the mountains and the followed the rivers. There was a patch that looked like trees, or perhaps something else.

And in the very center, deep within what looked like a chasm of rocks, a blood red X had been slashed into the old paper.

Maev stared at it, pursing her lips together in thought. So she did have a map for the Captain after all. Her father's face came into mind and confusion knit her brow slowly. Why would he have this, her thoughts unfurling. Why would anyone except a pirate have a treasure map? She refolded it carefully and squeezed it tightly in her hand. Her father's light gray eyes stared at her in her thoughts and she could almost feel them burning her skin.

Eyes so light they were almost white…

What had that man called him earlier?

Maev quickly shook her head, trying not to think on the subject any further. There was a more pressing manner to attend to now: her passage home.

And slowly, she grasped an idea. If he wants this so badly, the woman thought, looking at the map in her hand, would he be willing to bargain for it? A minute excitement erupted in her stomach. Maybe he'll agree to take me back if I agree to give this to him… after all, I'm really of no use afterwards, right?

The excitement grew and suddenly Maev smiled. It astounded her before she sat up and nearly fell back from hunger. Her eyes fell upon the plate and she crawled across the floor and whisked it away. Though cold, the meal of fish and bread never tasted so good. She devoured it ravenously and picked ever bone clean, downing the jug of water in one gulp. Her air of mood increased now that she was not plagued down with hunger. After all, pirates are good with bargains, are they not?

Maev slowly rose, steadying herself with the table. Her legs stiffened and she crushed the map in her hand as she regained balance. Now, she thought, all I have to do is…

She was interrupted when the door suddenly flew open.

Hector Barbossa walked in, eyeing her with his dark stare warily. "Nice to see you're almost got your sea legs, miss," he spoke serenely.

Maev watched him cautiously, her overcast eyes hard. "I need to speak to the Captain," she spoke in a surprisingly strong voice as she held up her fist, the parchment poking out between her thumb. Hector's eyes widened. "So you did have it all along…"

"I need to speak to the Captain," Maev repeated. "…please."

"If you say so," Hector stepped aside and offered the door to her. Maev nodded and took a step. At that moment, the ship pitched with another wave and the woman went crashing to the ground.

She was startled to hear Hector's booming laughter above her. The pirate leaned down to help her up, chuckling still. "Don't worry, it takes a while to learn to walk on a ship," he spoke cheerily, keeping his hand on her arm. "I'll take you to the Captain's quarters."

"Thank you," Maev muttered, looking down as they left the room.

Her eyes shot open in an instant.

The young woman had never been on a ship before and now she found herself on the main deck of the Black Pearl. The moon's rays shone across the ebony black woods, smoothed and crafted in the faded light. A harsh wind tore through the tattered sails, the soft whistling beckoning to wanderer's ear. Open waves crashed against the sides, sending the magnificent ship gliding almost gracefully through the waters. Everywhere, the faint voice of the sea echoed through the masts and wood, and the hymn of the shimmering stars etched itself in the fluttering sails.

Maev's heart thudded in her ears. "It's beautiful…" she breathed out aloud.

"Hm?" Hector glanced down at her, before sighing. "S'what everyone seems to say when they first see the Pearl. Freedom, that's what the Captain calls her. I believe it."

The young woman was silent.

"Well, are you going to the Captain or not, missy?" Hector stirred her from her momentary quiet. Maev shook her head quickly and let him lead her to the far cabin at the helm.

Her eyes scanned the decks and she suddenly realized the absence of a crew. She swallowed and continued.

_Yo Ho._

The sound thump on the door roused Jack from his groggy sleep.

"PARLEY!" He roared, tumbling out of his chair. A heavy weight seemed to slam in his head as he slowly pulled himself up. The Captain made a grab for his bottle, only to have it crash to the floor beside him, empty.

"Damn…" he muttered.

The knocking on the door persisted. "Captain?"

"Blast, Hector, what the devil do you want! I'm… busy…" Jack stumbled up, shaking his thick, tangled hair.

"Oh, it's not what I want, sir… you have a visitor." With that, Hector opened the door and allowed Maev to step in.

It took all but a moment for Jack to glance her up and down before remembering the young woman. A frustrated grin painted his face. "Dear Miss Maev… I was just thinking about having a chat with--"

Maev stepped forward and held out the map.

Jack's face paled over, his coal-brown eyes suddenly shimmering. His drunkenness dissipated as he stared at the ancient parchment in her fist. A cold silence filled the room as the two watched the other; Maev's eyes on his face, Jack's stare on her hand.

And then, the frustration evaporated and an icy smile replaced Jack's ashen face. "I knew he still had it…"

The man stepped towards her, reaching for the map. Maev swiftly retracted her arm and held the map to her chest. "So you do want it, then?"

Hector arched an eyebrow. Jack's face dimmed and the dawning hit him. "…tell me, Maev, have you ever dealt with pirates before?"

"No."

"Then I must warn you, love, we do not like to be trifled with… especially with THAT map at stake," his voice dulled to a growl. Maev bit her cheek in attempts to force the strong composition on her face. Jack ran a hand through his hair. "So, why don't you be a good little girl and hand the pretty paper to ol' Captain Jack. Savvy?"

Maev swallowed and spoke as coldly as she could, keeping the choke in her throat in check. "How badly do you want this map, Captain?"

Jack clenched his fists. "You have clearly NEVER dealt with pirates before…" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just come out and say what you want in return for the map, pigeon, it's getting late, and I have a lot of navigating to figure out now."

The young woman stared at him hard before speaking: "I want to go home." Her voice cracked, hard as she tried to control it. "You take me home, and you can have the bloody map."

Jack stroked his beard and eyed her. He cast a glance at Hector. The first mate blinked passively, if not for the sudden flame in his ambered eyes. The Captain let the smile creep back as he offered his hand to Maev. "Deal."

She stared at him warily. "No tricks? If I give you the map, I can go home?"

"No tricks, Maev. Do we have an accord?"

The woman took a deep breath and shook his hand. "We have an accord." She held out her fist and unclenched her fingers.

Jack's face lit up as he snatched it from her hand. He whirled towards the desk and sat down, unfolding it instantly. "Sell my soul to Davy Jones… it's all here…" Slowly, he pulled out his compass and protractor and instantly began to devour the map and what it read.

All the while, Maev watched him and a dark light began to engulf her overcast eyes. She felt Hector step forward behind her. "Captain?"

"Hm, what! I'm busy now!"

"Should I take her back?"

"Sure, go. And while you're at it, tell the crew there's a change of direction. We have to head east now, towards Tortuga before--"

"EAST?" Maev suddenly shrieked. Both men jumped at her shrilled voice. "We just made a bargain, before you do anything, you have to take me HOME!"

Jack smiled in a feigned compassion as he quickly strode over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and sighed. " Kid... The problem with you is not that you don't follow orders; you actually follow them quite well. And it's not that you have spirit; I simply love it when a girl has an outburst like that.

The problem with you is that you do not understand anything aside from your home."

"I understand everything perfectly, we made a deal, you said you would let me go!" Maev hissed into his face.

"I said we would take you home. However… you did not specify WHEN you wanted to go home. For all I know, you wish to stay here for a long time."

A pit dropped in Maev's stomach as she stared at him in horror. "But… now, I want to go now…"

"Too late, pigeon," Jack grinned. "And thank you for the map. I appreciate it." He squeezed her shoulder tightly before pushing her out the door. She stumbled and fell hard on her knee. "Hector, don't help her up, she can do it herself," Jack purred at the assailant first mate. Hector glanced at her and closed his eyes. Maev stood up and glared weakly at Jack.

"Sleep tight, deary. And thanks again, I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Jack winked before slamming the door.

For a time, the only sound was the waves against the ship.

"…your plan backfired, didn't it?" Hector broke the silence, glancing at her.

"You're all MAD!" Maev screamed. "I gave him what he wanted, he promised to get me home, it's… it's…"

"Not fair?" Hector asked.

"What is WRONG with you all?" She shrilled, anger piercing her eyes. "I am NOTHING to you, NOTHING! Just let me go HOME! You're filth, all of you, especially YOU!" Maev pointed at Hector before stumbling back.

"And why is that?" He spoke calmly, a light passing through his eyes as he walked towards her.

"Because you started EVERYTHING. You came to our town, and you found us. And you RUINED everything!" She spat out. "And how ANYONE could ever be so stupid as to trust you—any of you!—I pity them. But I pity YOU even more, because you don't even realize how damned you really are--"

Hector whirled his arm around and smacked her in the jaw.

Maev staggered back against the side of the ship, feeling a sharp pain shoot through her mouth. A salty taste gathered in the back and she felt something small and hard come loose against her tongue.

Hector grabbed her arm angrily and practically flew across the deck, dragging her limp body with him. He tore the door open and threw her into the room, not even bothering to step in.

Maev looked up at him weakly, spitting the back tooth out onto the wood. A warm trickle of blood travelled through her mouth.

"You know nothing about living a damned life, and to have no one ever trust you…" The man growled, his eyes ablaze before he slammed the door.

Maev slowly curled into a ball, holding her knees tightly, staring at the door, wishing she could still hear the violin.

"Oh god, just let me go home," she whispered breathlessly.

_Yo Ho._

Jack hunched over his desk, eyes drinking in the faded map before him. The soft flicker of the candle blew out breathlessly as his finger lingered over the giant X in the center.

A smile crossed his face. "The gold does exist after all..."

He whipped out a fresh bottle of rum and took a swig before clicking open his compass.

…**well, let's just see where it goes from here. I have ideas, but we'll have to wait and see… Once again, thank you to the reviews, they'ved helped and I'm going to try to keep improvincthe story. :)**

**Love from Annebelle.**


End file.
